<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>直男兄弟对我表白了怎么办，急，在线等（pwp） by Alerxia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511101">直男兄弟对我表白了怎么办，急，在线等（pwp）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia'>Alerxia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerxia/pseuds/Alerxia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>巴基也不再压抑，一股脑地吐了出来：“没错，我就是那种喜欢上了自己直男兄弟的gay，我知道我很可悲，但我就是不可自拔地爱上了他，我根本没有一刻不在想他，他整齐的金发，他温柔的笑脸，他带领球员们触地得分的得意的样子，只要他在我面前，我几乎就要举手投降了。”</p><p>所以，根本不是达西，巴基一直喜欢的居然是别人？这个人也是个男人？<br/>甚至和他一样，也是金发？也是橄榄球队队长？！！！史蒂夫感到一阵惊天霹雳。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>直男兄弟对我表白了怎么办，急，在线等（pwp）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>背景来自Sex Education，在恐同的尼士迪高中，Steve和Natasha合开了一家性爱诊所，Steve硬着头皮顶替Nat当了这次的性爱治疗师，没想到来的对象是……<br/>Natasha：深藏功与名</p><p>校园梗，双向暗恋。看pwp别用脑子！！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“嘿，史蒂夫！”</p><p> </p><p>娜塔莎从后面扔了个两个圆柱形东西过来，正在校门口等人的史蒂夫下意识回头一接，紧接着叫道：“好冰！”</p><p> </p><p>“刚刚在售货机买的，你和你那个小鹿仔一人一罐。”娜塔莎说话间已经到了史蒂夫眼前，他定睛一看，娜特今天换了件紧身的黑色皮衣加牛仔裤，唇膏涂的厚厚的。</p><p> </p><p>“他叫巴基，别那么称呼他。”自封的尼士迪高中纪检委员史蒂夫眉头一皱，“娜特，我们今晚还有‘生意’，你穿成这样……会吓到别人。”</p><p> </p><p>“我就要给你说这个。”娜特长长的睫毛一眨一眨，“今晚的治疗我去不了了。”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”史蒂夫大惊，“为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我们智力竞赛小组今晚有模拟赛，你懂得，学校指这个申资金呢。”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫扶额，自从他们经营“性爱诊所”以来，著名心理治疗大师兼尼士迪高中智力竞赛小组长的娜塔莎从来没有像现在这样毫不犹豫地爽约过，但作为竞赛小组前资深成员，他也知道这件事不好推脱，权衡利弊后，只好掏出手机，警告道：“好吧，下不为例。今晚是谁的预约？我来打电话道歉。”</p><p> </p><p>娜塔莎用镶了乱七八糟钻石的指甲盖住史蒂夫的手机屏幕，神秘一笑：“我有个更好的主意，你要不要听？”</p><p> </p><p>“——什么？我去？绝对不行！”史蒂夫像被吓到一样，头摇得像拨浪鼓，大胸都跟着颤抖，“你才是我们诊所的治疗师，大家认可的是你，不是我，我只负责帮我们算账、安排时间而已！”</p><p> </p><p>“拜托了史蒂夫，我们不能失去这个客户，我也不想给人留下我们诊所没有信誉的名声。拜托拜托——”</p><p> </p><p>“可是我根本就——不行，你让我去给人家做治疗，我什么都说不出来怎么办？”</p><p> </p><p>“别开玩笑了，前几次我还没开口，你已经能给专业地开导人家了，甚至比我做的都好，这次也不会有区别的，相信自己，史蒂夫。”</p><p> </p><p>“难道你真的要我去开导别人的‘性问题’？你明知道我——”史蒂夫长出一口气，“还是处男，娜特。”</p><p> </p><p>“噗——”</p><p> </p><p>“你笑什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我不是笑我们高中伟大的橄榄球球队长、游泳队队长、画室社长和优等生是处男，我是笑你敢这么大声地在校门口讲出来，这可是高中啊，每个人不是在想，就是在搞，两者都不是的就是刚搞过，说真的，你明年就申请大学了，难道你要一直保持处男之身到那个时候？”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫英挺的眉毛皱起来：“我有我自己的理由，不用你来‘治疗’我。”</p><p> </p><p>“好的好的。”娜塔莎举手投降，唇边衔着一抹动人的笑意，“但这事和是不是处男没关系，你能行的，下午三点，老地方哈！”</p><p> </p><p>看着娜塔莎忙不迭消失的背影，史蒂夫叹了口气，几个同学恰好从他身边路过，纷纷投来各异的眼神——男生嫉妒他和娜塔莎关系亲密、时时聊天，揣测他们不知上了多少次床，女生……好吧，女生的眼神就更直白了，每次她们那样看着他都有种被视线强暴的感觉，要知道他刚入学的那天，背着书包走在走廊上就有大胆的学姐给他扔内衣，储存柜里更是塞满了保险套，谁让这是荷尔蒙爆棚的高中呢！巴基早就警告过他了。</p><p> </p><p>不过他和娜塔莎密切交往只是因为一起经营着这家“性爱诊所”而已，上学期慧眼如炬的娜塔莎发现这一生财的好渠道，而他也觉得这是个良好的教育同学、弥补课程空白的方法，于是两人一个为钱、一个为义，一拍即合，开了这家诊所，专门为对性方面有问题的同学排忧解难。</p><p> </p><p>也许我真的该去治疗一下的，史蒂夫闷想，一边掏出手机给巴基打了电话。</p><p> </p><p>“巴克，我下午不能和你一起回家了……”铃声一响，他就赶紧说。</p><p> </p><p>巴基好像在游泳，史蒂夫听到那边阵阵的水声，巴基轻快地声音从那边传来，让史蒂夫心里发紧，“你说什么，史蒂薇？”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫立刻脑补出他红唇上扬、带着微微笑意，趴在泳池边打电话的样子，咳了两声：“我是说，下午不能和你一起回家了。我……有话剧社的彩排。”他临时扯了个谎，并不想让巴基知道自己代替娜塔莎去“治疗”别人的事，否则一定会被他好好取笑一番。</p><p> </p><p>“哦，这样啊……”巴基顿了顿，“其实，我今天下午也有事情，所以没关系的。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？是吗，你是什么事啊？”</p><p> </p><p>“是……学生会的事情啦。”巴基含糊地回答。</p><p> </p><p>“好，你什么时候出来吃午饭？一个朋友刚给我们带了饮料。”史蒂夫掂着手里冰凉的可乐。</p><p> </p><p>“我中午也有事，午饭就不吃了。”巴基说，打断了史蒂夫接下来有关午饭必须吃的教育，“史蒂夫，那个，达西叫我了，我得挂了。”他匆忙地挂了手机。</p><p> </p><p>那你注意安全，早点回家。史蒂夫在心里补全，默默叹了口气，想着三点前应该赶得及给巴基送个妈妈做的三明治过去吧。</p><p> </p><p>巴基，巴基，达西，达西。史蒂夫默念着这两个名字，推起车柱旁的自行车，向家骑去。</p><p> </p><p>巴基是他最好的朋友，尼士迪高中没人不知道这个，学生会会长巴基巴恩斯跟头等尖子生兼体育健将是形影不离的好友，他们两家是邻居，从小便一起长大，无话不谈，巴基外向，他内敛，巴基随性，他自律，巴基长得可爱，他……也是（？）。一切的转折点是那么突然，一直以为自己是直男的史蒂夫在某天夜里梦到了好友潮红的脸和裸体而在醒来时发现自己裤子狼藉一片的时候，就认清了自己是gay、并且暗恋着好朋友的事实，他当然不在意别人会不会歧视gay，但他多么怕巴基知道后离开自己啊，终于在巴基来他家为他过十六岁生日的那天，他鼓起勇气，对巴基坦白，我有件事想和你说。</p><p> </p><p>而站在门口的巴基则兴冲冲地打断他，“我也有事要和你说。”紧接着，他就转身牵过一个女生，向史蒂夫介绍了这位新交的女朋友，达西，一个黑发红唇、口音迷人、胸围足有D的英国女生，在两人当着他面表演了热吻后，史蒂夫发现自己的话就这样堵在了喉咙里。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了，你看上去不太舒服，你刚才想说什么？”他关切地问。</p><p> </p><p>“没什么……我为你们高兴。”</p><p> </p><p>巴基从来都是他最贴心的玩伴和最忠诚的后盾，而那个生日过后，史蒂夫却发现，巴基也成了那种谈了恋爱生命中就只有另一半的人，平时都是骑单车一起上学、一起吃饭、一起回家的两人被生生拆散，因为“达西要我陪她喝奶茶”、“达西要去旧书店看书”、“达西选了化学课所以我退了陪你选的文学，抱歉史蒂夫”“达西”“达西……”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫知道自己该为巴基高兴的，巴基是那么热情善良的一个男孩，自然值得一个美艳聪慧的女朋友，虽然他和达西接触不多，但能感觉到她对巴基的捍卫，想来应该也不是那种随便玩弄感情的女生，而且自从和达西交往后，巴基花花公子的称号也慢慢少了——是的，一切都那么完美，除了他，这个可悲的暗恋者。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>下午三点，史蒂夫准时到了诊所的“老地方”——那是校园里一处废弃的、长满青苔藤蔓的公共厕所，画满了涂鸦，是个格调奇怪的地点，很适合他们神秘诊所的经营，娜塔莎说这是她以前躲着抽烟的地方，换来史蒂夫关于抽烟如何引发包括“睾丸缩小”在内一系列并发症的演说，再度换来娜塔莎的白眼。</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫坐在其中一间的马桶盖上，百无聊赖地等着来人，他显然很不守时，已经三点十五了还没有出现，史蒂夫没有对方的联系方式，已经决定如果他再不来就只好离开，他本来就对上床这事没点谱，怎么谈去“治疗”别人呢，根据娜塔莎过往的案例，他可能要面对的问题千奇百怪，“我手淫太多导致硬不起来怎么办？”“我不喜欢我女友的胸，我是不是有毛病”、“我不会和女友指交”、“给别人bj会感染衣原体吗？”……等等，等等。</p><p> </p><p>书包里的鸡蛋三明治因为闷了一中午而散发出怪异的味道，他中午送到学生会办公室的时候却被告知巴基不在，只能把三明治塞回书包里，那气味越演越烈，史蒂夫默默掏出口罩，想戴上却又觉得这样做不太礼貌。</p><p> </p><p>三点半了，史蒂夫叹口气，拿起书包准备离开。</p><p> </p><p>“对不起，我来晚了。”一个身影急匆匆地冲进来，“学校有点事，耽搁了。”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫悻悻把书包放下，掏出笔记本，“没事。”</p><p> </p><p>“我可以补上前半小时的钱，但我希望我们的对话保密，可以吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“当然，这是我们的原则。”史蒂夫边说边走出隔间，却意外地没看到人影，“你在哪？”</p><p> </p><p>“我们可以不面对面吗？这个问题有点……难以启齿。”他说，瓮声瓮气地声音从另一个隔间后面传来，有些失真。</p><p> </p><p>他们接待过的患者的问题都非常尴尬，有一些确实不喜欢让人知道他们的真实身份，他也尊重这一点，于是宽慰道，“没问题，只要你觉得舒服的方式都可以。”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫走回去，坐回原来的马桶盖，将笔记本摊开放在膝盖上，按下圆珠笔的笔芯，隔着一道厕所的隔板，说：“我们可以开始了。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧，我——”对方扭扭捏捏地说，“好吧，其实，嗯……”他似乎难以开口，还在不停地给自己做心理建设。</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫只好拿出心理书上教的那一套，循循善诱，“这是个安全的地方，你可以畅所欲言，不会有别人知道，我就是来聆听你的。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”对方小声地答应了一下，然后终于鼓起勇气一样，摘下来了口罩一样的东西，他的声音立刻清晰了起来，“我的问题是，我很喜欢一个人，但不知道怎么和她相处。”</p><p> </p><p>这句话直击史蒂夫的耳膜，那是巴基的声音！巴基来性爱诊所咨询他的恋爱问题！！！</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫僵在原地，完全丧失了反应，理智告诉他应该迅速把巴基糊弄过去，或者现在立刻马上就走，离开这里，那毕竟是巴基，他怎么可能冷静地坐在这，给巴基作出什么客观良好的诊疗呀。</p><p> </p><p>但事实是，他颤抖的手拿起旁边闲置的口罩，迅速戴了上去，确保巴基听不出是他的声音。谢天谢地巴基刚才大概因为心烦意乱一点也没察觉到一墙之隔的就是他最好的朋友史蒂夫，这种事谁能料到呢？</p><p> </p><p>可是，他是来咨询有关性方面的问题的，巴基问的是什么呢，对了，和心上人相处的问题！他的心上人肯定是指达西了，他们的相处难道出了什么问题？</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫努力让自己颤抖的手和腿平静下来：“你刚刚说，不知道怎么和心上人相处，具体是什么表现呢？”</p><p> </p><p>“这是个很长的故事……”巴基顿了顿，“我喜欢她很久了，大概从三四年前开始，我觉得她非常完美，不，不是我觉得，这是公认的事实，无论相貌、品格还是成绩，甚至身材也……总之，她是个完美无缺的家伙，漂亮，善良，正直，关心别人……我真的很喜欢她。”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫咽下一口酸水，很该死，他为什么要逼自己听这个呢？听自己暗恋的人说着女友是多么棒、多么优秀，是啊，达西是很抢眼，巴基和她走在路上的时候不知有多少男生偷瞄她“呼之欲出”的胸，至于善良正直什么的，巴基说是那肯定就是咯。</p><p> </p><p>巴基继续说：“我和她关系很好，也很亲近，每天会花很长时间在一起，我们在一起的时候也很快乐……但是我不敢再和她接近了，我们还在高中，我想我会影响到她，我更不想伤害我们的感情……”</p><p> </p><p>Rats！真没想到巴基对她已经用情到这个地步了，达西啊达西，你最好知道自己有多幸运……史蒂夫捂着心口，强撑心酸着问：“你为什么会认为你的接近会影响她、还会伤害你们的感情？”</p><p> </p><p>“因为……”巴基似乎停顿了很久，才缓慢地说，“他是直男。”</p><p> </p><p>哦，是这样。</p><p> </p><p>嗯？？这话是什么意思？？？</p><p> </p><p>似乎是终于把藏在心里的话说了出来，巴基也不再压抑，一股脑地吐了出来：“没错，我就是那种喜欢上了自己直男兄弟的gay，我知道我很可悲，但我就是不可自拔地爱上了他，我根本没有一刻不在想他，他整齐的金发，他温柔的笑脸，他带领球员们触地得分的得意的样子，只要他在我面前，我几乎就要举手投降了。”</p><p> </p><p>所以，根本不是达西，巴基一直喜欢的居然是别人？这个人也是个男人？甚至和他一样，也是金发？也是橄榄球队队长？！！！史蒂夫感到一阵惊天霹雳。</p><p> </p><p>“……你们是怎么认识的呢？”史蒂夫不知用了多大自制力才问，默默计算着巴基身边符合这样条件的男生，他完全没想到巴基会喜欢这种口味的，还又漂亮又善良又正直，相貌好身材好，成绩，品格，完美无缺……史蒂夫快气得跳脚，哪有这种人类啊！巴基你的滤镜也太厚了吧！他真的很想见识一下呢！再说如果巴基真的喜欢这个神秘人，天天在巴基身边的他怎么会不认识？</p><p> </p><p>巴基似乎有些奇怪他问了这句话，但还是老实回答道：“我们一起长大的，认识一辈子了啊。”</p><p> </p><p>又是个一起长大的？一起长大的话他怎么会不……等一下。</p><p> </p><p>巴基喜欢的那个，一起长大的金发的橄榄球队队长，爱关心巴基、每天都呆在一块很久的人，不就是自己吗？原来他喜欢的不是别人，就是自己呀！</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫脑子一片空白，他今天接受到的讯息太要命了，他要过载了，他暗恋的好兄弟居然也喜欢他，而且……那么喜欢他，他甚至用了爱这个字眼，天哪，史蒂夫脸通地红了，幸好这里没人看见，他耳朵里冒的烟就像刚烧的水了！怎么会呢？他有什么值得巴基喜欢的，他才是那么可爱，善良，完美无缺……但达西又是怎么回事？</p><p> </p><p>“你……你打算怎么做？你会告诉他吗？”史蒂夫问，带着强烈到让他指尖发麻的期待。</p><p> </p><p>“我想不会吧。”巴基自然完全没有察觉他的心情，苦笑了下，“我说了他是直男，还是那种死板又传统、估计要把初夜留到新婚之夜的直男，我也不是没有暗示过，可他没有一点反应，想想也是，在我知道自己喜欢男人的时候，史蒂夫还会因为女孩子的裙边脸红呢。”</p><p> </p><p>听到史蒂夫这三个字从巴基嘴里蹦出来，他简直压抑不住自己的激动，他甚至想现在就扯下口罩，踢开两人的隔板，面对面地大声告诉他，不，巴基，我真的也喜欢你！</p><p> </p><p>但那大概只会把巴基吓得够呛吧，史蒂夫傻笑着想了想，幸运的是他们还有的是机会坦白，这个倒霉阴暗的废弃厕所可不是个好选择。</p><p> </p><p>“所以，你说的不知道怎么相处，就是怕贸然表白对方会害怕疏远是吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“……还有别的。”良久，巴基才开口。</p><p> </p><p>“什么别的？”史蒂夫追问，早就情不自禁地沉浸在初恋甜丝丝的飘飘然里。</p><p> </p><p>“我会想着他自慰。”</p><p> </p><p>“扑通——”那是史蒂夫笔掉下去的声音，他难以置信地问，“你……说什么？”</p><p> </p><p>“我会想着史蒂夫自慰！”巴基自暴自弃地大声说，“我把他的照片夹在色情杂志里，是我用手机偷偷拍的，我们在一个游泳队。”</p><p> </p><p>“我们从小就光屁股一起长大，我们见过对方的裸体就不知道多少次了，我每次春梦都会梦到。”</p><p> </p><p>“……梦到……什么？”史蒂夫问，隐秘而可耻地、带着战栗的心情期待着他的回答。</p><p> </p><p>“梦到他干我啊，各种姿势，各种地点，他家，我家，停车场，飞机上的卫生间，商场的绿色通道，我们白天一起去的各种地方……那个蠢货什么都不知道，还像以前和我那么亲近地相处，根本不知道我想把他推倒多少次了。”</p><p> </p><p>那你为什么不干呢？史蒂夫口干舌燥地腹诽。</p><p> </p><p>“这样的日子无法再进行下去了。”巴基深深地叹了口气，“达西是唯一了解我的人，所以我假装她的男朋友——来报复她的前男友，也是为了离开史蒂夫……可我早晚会毁掉我们之间的关系，也会毁掉他的……你知道我们尼士迪高中有多么恐同吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“Buc……”史蒂夫生生咽了下去，“But，同学，你必须要相信自己，真爱才是最宝贵的，只要你的感情是真诚的，同性异性就有什么关系？至于你的问题，我希望你能和你的暗恋对象好好地谈一谈，找个假女友可不是有效的解决方式，沟通才是。”</p><p> </p><p>“真的吗？”巴基狐疑地问。</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫连忙长篇大论关于沟通如何有效，几乎快把半本的心理学著作背了下来，最后巴基快听烦了，只好说，“那好吧，谢谢你的治疗，我会好好想想的。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，同学再见。”史蒂夫说。</p><p> </p><p>“你不走吗？”巴基背上书包，推开隔间门，不好意思笑了笑，“其实你也应该听出我是谁了，我们可以交个朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>“不，不用了……我还有点事。”</p><p> </p><p>“那好吧，对了同学，你的三明治好像馊了。”说完，那皮鞋的哒哒击地声就远去了。</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫摘下口罩，使劲地喘了几口气，然后悲壮地低头看了看自己的裤裆，几秒钟后，他拉下拉链将手掌覆上了那滚烫的东西。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫本以为巴基会在不久后开诚布公地和自己谈一谈，但没想到接下来一个月他连巴基的面都没见上，他甚至去找了达西，对方却只是不咸不淡地敷衍了他。</p><p> </p><p>一腔热血被浇熄的差不多了，但另一种火气可没有，他越想越气，甚至有点任性地觉得巴基是不够看重他的感情，也不够珍惜他，跟诊所里的人什么都说，却不愿意和他最好的朋友讲一句实话，简直就是欠收拾！完全忘了之前自己是用什么心情瞒着巴基的。</p><p> </p><p>这天尼士迪高中放半天假，只剩学生会长和一些同学还在办公室写新闻报道，巴基毫不知情地对着老式电脑打字，就听到有人敲门。</p><p> </p><p>“请进——”巴基随便一瞥，吓了一跳，下意识堆起一个称得上讨好的笑来，“史蒂夫，你怎么来了？”</p><p> </p><p>“来看看大学生会长有多忙呀，连好哥们都没时间见。”史蒂夫抱着手臂地说。</p><p> </p><p>巴基也为这个月躲着史蒂夫而心虚，虽说那天诊所的人告诉他要和史蒂夫谈，可他哪里敢呀，每次看到史蒂夫都心跳过速、情不自禁，话都说不好，还不如眼不见为净痛快，但眼下人找了上来，他只能赔笑说：“快到期末了，学校的事真的太忙了……我们今天一起回家好不好？”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫简单点了下头算是回应，拉了张椅子在巴基对面大咧咧地坐下，办公室还有几个同学，都知道史蒂夫是学校一等一的模范生，没敢说什么。</p><p> </p><p>太阳渐渐地落下去了，夕阳的光线透过宽大的窗子落在巴基身上，给他利落的栗色短发和柔和的面部线条染上一层暖暖的橘黄色，史蒂夫就那么看着他，他的巴基可真好看啊，怎么看怎么顺眼，怎么看怎么舒心，看那一身学生会长的小西装，板正服帖的要命，那领结放在别人身上有多蠢，放他身上就有多可爱。很快，那几个同学也都离开了，办公室空旷下来，就剩下巴基专注地打字的声音，“哒哒，哒哒……”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫伸了个懒腰，巴基也加快了速度，在他终于把最后一个字符敲上去之后，发现史蒂夫正撑在桌面上盯着他。</p><p> </p><p>“我好了啊，我们马上走。”巴基甜甜地冲他笑了笑，迅速收拾起东西来。</p><p> </p><p>“你知道我们高中的性爱诊所吗？”史蒂夫突然问。</p><p> </p><p>巴基的动作立刻一顿，差点把书撞掉，然后连忙装作如常的样子：“知道啊，娜塔莎开的嘛，好像她还是你的朋友？”</p><p> </p><p>“算是朋友吧。”史蒂夫半心半意地回答，“其实我一直想去预约一下，我也有这方面的困惑。”</p><p> </p><p>“是吗？”巴基干笑。</p><p> </p><p>“但我不好和娜塔莎聊啊，我想来想去，只能找你了。你教教我该怎么做？”</p><p> </p><p>他绕过桌子走到巴基面前，高大的身影挡住了夕阳的光线。</p><p> </p><p>“我能教你什么啊，史蒂夫，别开玩笑了，我们——我们快回家吧。”巴基感觉到今天的史蒂夫有点不一样，想站起身，史蒂夫却轻轻一推，将他推倒在宽大的扶手椅里。</p><p> </p><p>“你——”巴基刚想发怒，就听到史蒂夫大大方方地说，“我喜欢上一个女生，你教我怎么追她吧。”</p><p> </p><p>巴基愣在座位上，一时难以移开目光，只感到心里冲上一股酸楚，“你喜欢上别人了？”他一时不太能接受这么突如其来的事实。</p><p> </p><p>“是啊，我可喜欢她了，满心想的都是她。”史蒂夫点着头，突然矮下身子，直视着巴基，“但你也知道我没有这方面的经验，你有女朋友，你教教我呗？”</p><p> </p><p>他冰凉的蓝眼睛一点也没放过巴基脸上的细微表情，“巴基哥哥？”</p><p> </p><p>巴基欲盖弥彰地摆摆手，心里瞬间空落落一片，已经感觉泪腺要失守了，但他怎么能在史蒂夫面前丢人呢，他只想推开史蒂夫回家大哭一场，可史蒂夫偏偏抓着他不放，还故意言辞恳切，要他教他追求别的女生！</p><p> </p><p>巴基吸了下鼻子，装作只是过敏，然后豪气干云道：“好吧好吧，你想学什么？我教你！”</p><p> </p><p>“先学接吻。”史蒂夫不假思索道。</p><p> </p><p>巴基心里立即酸的发河，这时候还不忘调笑一句，“看不出来你还是个小色鬼啊。”他拿出手机噼里啪啦搜了起来，“我们可以看一下网上的教学视频，我存了好多呢……”</p><p> </p><p>“那类的我也看过了，我只想体验一下实战是什么感觉。”史蒂夫拉起他来，意有所指地说。</p><p> </p><p>“你说什么呢？……你不是要哥们陪你练习吧？”</p><p> </p><p>“不可以吗？网上他们说哥们之前互相撸一发都行，练习一下接吻又会怎么样？”史蒂夫理不直气也壮。</p><p> </p><p>“……！”巴基居然觉得他说的好有道理，但那主要是因为史蒂夫的脸越凑越近，他被英俊的大脸和迷人的味道吸引住了而已！该死该死——史蒂夫居然来亲他了！</p><p> </p><p>“你——等等！唔！”</p><p> </p><p>这一幕他在梦里经历过无数次了，各种场合下粗暴的疯狂的缱绻的史蒂夫的吻，但现在巴基却浑身僵地像冬天室外的铁门，动都动不了，牙关也跟着扣得紧紧的，史蒂夫用舌头撬了半天都没撬开，不满意地掐了下他的腰，巴基受不了地叫了一声，他才顺势进了去。</p><p> </p><p>舌头伸进来的时候巴基就感觉一阵酥麻冲上天灵盖，史蒂夫一手捏着他的下巴，一手箍着他的腰，舌尖近乎粗暴地卷住他的，在他上颚乱顶，巴基仰着头，口水顺着嘴角流下，呼吸节奏乱得一塌糊涂——那架势哪像是要他“教学”？</p><p> </p><p>“唔……松开……”他两条手臂都被史蒂夫反向制在身后，此刻用力挣脱出来推他，这个莫名其妙上来就欺负他的混蛋，今天究竟是吃错什么药了？！</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫却根本岿然不动，一边亲还一边解他的西装扣子，将他的衬衫从裤子里急匆匆抽出来，手则顺着他的腹肌摸了上去，感受他手掌热乎乎的温度，巴基像被弹开一样，剧烈地挣脱他。</p><p> </p><p>“你……你在干什么？”巴基忍不住斥道，这一切都太超过了，这是他的好兄弟，怎么会失去理智这么做？“——你看清楚，我可没有内衣带子让你解开！”他又开了个玩笑，还徒劳地试图让事情返回正轨。</p>

<p>史蒂夫亲了半天才意犹未尽地退开，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，看着巴基那泛着水光的眼睛和微红的脸庞，心里已经火烧火燎地痒起来，他定定地看着巴基，用不容置喙地语气宣布：“你喜欢我。”</p><p> </p><p>巴基立刻怔在原地，片刻间，大眼睛里都是泪水，史蒂夫又缓慢地说了一遍，这次温柔多了：“你是不是喜欢我，巴克？”</p><p> </p><p>巴基不敢相信自己心里最可耻最阴暗的秘密就这样被史蒂夫在光天化日下说了出来，尤其他刚刚还告诉自己他已经有了喜欢的人，巴基闭上眼睛，热泪一下滚了出来，“你走，你走开！我不想看到你！”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫俯身在他耳边沉声道：“回答错误。”</p><p> </p><p>巴基立刻就感觉自己身体一轻，整个人居然就被放在了办公桌上，冰凉的触感让他打了个寒战，脸上还带着泪痕：“史蒂夫，你要做什么？我们现在是在学校！”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫闻言，倒不以为意地笑了笑，“怕什么，学校到处都有人做这个，既然要教学怎么能半途而废呢？”</p><p> </p><p>他三下五除二地将巴基的西装外套扔掉一边，然后扯开衬衫扣子，那塑料的扣子一个接一个崩开，巴基干干净净的精瘦身躯露出来，史蒂夫对他的身体也并不陌生，他慢慢吻着，从肚脐向上走，一个吻一个吻地印在腹部和胸膛上，巴基跟着他的动作敏感地颤抖，被亲一下就抖一下，史蒂夫一遍在他乳尖周围打转，一边向下悄悄握住他的阴茎，慢慢撸动起来。</p><p> </p><p>他自己也是新手，只能凭直觉抚慰那根精巧而尺寸上佳的东西，巴基无意识地迎合他的动作，眼睛半眯起来，在他吻过去的时候侧脸躲避，却又忍不住将凑不凑地过来，见他如此青涩的反应，史蒂夫忍不住想，巴基看上去像个情场高手，八成连跟女人做过都没有。</p><p> </p><p>“要不要我帮你摸一摸？”他诱哄着问。</p><p> </p><p>巴基忍不住在他掌心顶胯，小声答道：“要……”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫闻言，卖力地撸动起他的阴茎来，同时却用空的那只手抚摸起他的胸肉，两处的刺激同时袭来，巴基只觉得浑身像过了电，从史蒂夫碰触的地方涌起一股热流，直奔下身而去，就算在他最狂野的梦境里也没有经历过这种场景，此刻眼泪就像断线珠子似的一直往下掉，看得史蒂夫心头颤动，埋头含住了他一边乳肉吮吸，用舌尖不同拨弄泛红的乳尖。</p><p> </p><p>巴基一手紧紧抓着他的手臂，发出小猫一样的呜咽。史蒂夫根本不知道力度该用多大，胸前又痛又麻，估计乳尖都快肿了，他三心二意地想着，男人的胸到底有什么好玩的？</p><p> </p><p>“别碰了，史蒂夫……”他可怜兮兮地恳求着，看着史蒂夫心疼极了，哄道：“不碰了，不碰了。”他掏出旁边书包里的润滑剂，眼睛止不住往他屁股瞟。</p><p> </p><p>他一边亲巴基一边把他的短裤褪下去，手就顺着巴基的脊背后方，从内裤边缘探了进去，他的手骨节分明，关节粗大，没一会就摸到了那处深深藏着的后穴，他用中指碰了碰，感觉到一股别样的湿意，他试着在穴口边打转，但很快就发现这个姿势的局限性，索性在巴基的椅子上坐了下来，将人抱在自己腿上。</p><p> </p><p>巴基被抱下来的时候还是两腿分开的姿势，简直羞愤欲死，此刻他也明白了史蒂夫要对他做什么，他万万没想到两人有一天会真的发展出这种关系，但他知道自己是拒绝不了史蒂夫的，与其忸忸怩怩，不如英勇就义，大不了结束了之后立刻转学，他这样安慰自己，说服他不是贪恋史蒂夫此刻的怀抱和温度。</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫在手里涂了半管润滑剂，才敢试着探进去一个指节，巴基就颤巍巍地趴在他肩膀上，两手不由抱住了他脖子，冰凉的触感让他立刻倒抽一口冷气，那未经人事的地方怎么捅都还害羞地闭着，史蒂夫无奈地松开，却瞥见桌上的笔筒，</p><p> </p><p>巴基感觉一个又细又长的东西进到了那个隐秘羞耻的穴道，史蒂夫拿着那根冰冰凉凉的东西往里挤，不断挤压着敏感的肉穴，刚才的润滑剂顺着它悄悄地涌了出来，顺着钢笔的柱身淅淅沥沥地打上史蒂夫的手。</p><p> </p><p>“巴克，你好敏感，随便碰碰就出水了。”他带着点惊奇说。</p><p> </p><p>巴基羞得两耳通红，虽然明知史蒂夫是胡说八道，他根本不是女人，不会自己分泌润滑的，虽然他也能感觉融化的润滑剂正一点点从身体里淌出去，“你闭嘴……”</p><p> </p><p>“真的，不信你看。”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫调整了下姿势，手按着巴基的脖子让他低头，“你的小穴含着你的钢笔，水还流个不停，我骗你了没有？”说罢，就在巴基的视线下把细长的钢笔一点点插进了那个紧致的穴道。</p><p> </p><p>巴基惊恐地看着发生在自己身上的荒淫一幕，史蒂夫居然拿自己的笔，那支带着小红星的钢笔……银色的金属挤压着湿软的穴肉，那刺激实在是太过明显，史蒂夫一边饶有兴趣地往里捅，一边还有脸劝道：“都吃进去，好不好，吃进去，流水给我看？”</p><p> </p><p>巴基羞得低下头，不敢相信自己的耳朵，这还是他那个老好人、逢人便喜欢长篇大论的兄弟史蒂夫吗，这些黄腔都是跟谁学的？可巴基也没看到，史蒂夫白净的整张脸连同两个耳朵也早都红透啦，只不过是第一次和心爱的人上床，都要说些不入流的话，才能掩盖心里的紧张。巴基觉得自己大概昏了头，就连这样的史蒂夫，他也觉得性感的要命。</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫眼见那小巧的穴口被钢笔撑开，股沟湿得一塌糊涂，红润的穴肉也被翻出来，忍不住一把拔了出来，换上食指中指并拢插了进去，里面的高热紧致紧紧夹着他，夹得他头皮发麻。巴基还气喘吁吁地贴在史蒂夫怀里，一遍费力地绷紧臀肉紧紧吸着他的手指，史蒂夫两指飞快地动作着，着迷地看着巴基的脸，他正紧紧咬着肿起来的嘴唇，额头上留下几滴汗，史蒂夫咬紧牙关，疯狂地进出抽插下面那个高热湿软的小洞。</p><p> </p><p>没一会儿，史蒂夫的手指不知碰到了哪里，激得巴基浑身一弹，那陌生的快感是他从未体会过的，嗓子里溢出一声忍不住的呻吟，渐渐地也开始动起下身迎合史蒂夫，硬起的阴茎就在两人之间一颤一颤，不停流出前液。</p><p> </p><p>“宝贝，宝贝，我有些忍不住了，让我试一试行吗？”史蒂夫满头大汗地央求道，巴基闭着眼睛，也不知道有没有听进去，狂乱地点点头。这时候任谁走进学生会的办公室都能看到这淫乱的一幕，他们的主席只披了件衬衫，叉开双腿坐在另一个人身上上下颠动，嘴里不停溢出无意识的呻吟……</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫拉过巴基的手，引导他摸自己的裤裆，那里早已隆起一个可观的弧度，史蒂夫牵着他的手拉开拉链，将热腾腾的大家伙从内裤里释放出来。史蒂夫一手沿着巴基紧窄的腰线往下摸到丰满翘起的屁股，尽情揉捏着，一边用力把巴基的手往下一按，按到他滚烫的性器上。</p><p> </p><p>巴基一碰到那东西就惊呼出来：“你怎么这么大！”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫从没被人这样直白地赞美过，作为处男的那部分虚荣心立即膨胀起来，低声道：“……大才能把你干爽啊。”</p><p> </p><p>巴基立刻松开了手，慌乱地捂住脸：“不行，你别进来了，会痛死我的……”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫拉过他的手吻他的手心，挑起眉看着他：“可是你不是一直想这个的吗，嗯？你不是说每天晚上都要想着它自慰吗？”</p><p> </p><p>巴基的动作愣了愣，实话就顺着说出来：“你怎么知道？”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫把他更抱紧了一点，柱身顺势挤在富有弹性的臀瓣中间，汁水疯狂地涌出穴口，把那根性器染得水光淋漓，他沉声道：“你还说天天梦到我干你，在很多地方，有学校里吗？有像现在这样吗？”</p><p> </p><p>巴基只对一个人说过这些秘密，现在立刻明白过来，他不由委屈地咬紧下唇：“……为什么，你为什么要这样欺负我，说这些侮辱的话，就因为我喜欢你吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“什么？”史蒂夫愣了。</p><p> </p><p>“你就是仗着我喜欢你！”巴基恶狠狠地喊道，“现在你高兴了，得意了？看见我这样丢人，你就做梦都能笑醒了？”</p><p> </p><p>“巴基，你怎么会这么想？”史蒂夫连忙解释，“你这么了解我，我是这样的人吗？我也喜欢你啊，我这样做是气你瞒着我！不然我当时怎么会鼓励你去找‘我’沟通呢，可我左等右等，你就是不来。”</p><p> </p><p>“……真的吗？”巴基半信半疑看着他，“可你是直的啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“我不知道自己是直是弯，只喜欢一个人，算什么性向呢？”</p><p> </p><p>巴基扑哧乐了，可乐着乐着又犹豫起来，史蒂夫掰开他的腿，哑着声音道：“我知道你喜欢我，你现在想要我吗，巴基？只要你说想，我就都给你，我都是你的。”</p><p> </p><p>巴基屁股正顶着那根火热的东西，想到那个尺寸就觉得害怕，支支吾吾说：“可我好怕疼……”</p><p> </p><p>“别怕。”史蒂夫连忙不停亲他的脸，“我会让你舒服的，会让你很舒服很舒服……”他立着盲目的承诺，直到巴基擦掉眼泪，点点头，向他挤出一个比哭还难看的笑来，“那你来吧，我应该能行。”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫也不敢硬来，将剩下的润滑剂统统倒在手上，直到三指能在里面顺利出入了，才将炙热的阴茎压在那颤巍巍的入口上，一边还不忘不停撸动着前面的阴茎，一面仔细观察着巴基的表情。</p><p> </p><p>“史蒂夫，你进来吧……”巴基被撩得浑身发软，腰和腿酸的不行，两腿也越分越大，他想起以前看的小电影里那些骚的不行的零号，看着心爱的人急的满头是汗的样子，不由学着他们的样子翘起屁股，来回蹭着史蒂夫的阴茎：“你快插进来……”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫被他的动作搞得性器一跳一跳，强忍着挺胯一插到底的冲动，掐着他的腰一点点把自己送进去，巴基受不住地闷哼着，脚尖绷紧，手掌撑着史蒂夫的胸肌，这幅难耐的模样激得史蒂夫忍不住用力拍在他富有弹性的臀肉上。</p><p> </p><p>随着阴茎慢慢挺进，穴肉也越搅越紧，巴基感觉到嘶嘶地痛：“可以了，不要了……”但史蒂夫哪里还停得下来，他只能嘴上胡乱哄着巴基，胯下一用力，粗长的性器劈开最内层的穴肉直抵尽头，可还有小部分阴茎露在外面。</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫被绝妙的紧致和高热紧紧咬住，那湿透了的穴肉如有生命力一样紧紧吸着他，他不敢相信世间还有这样美妙的感受，几乎当下就要把持不住，交代在里面了，他不停亲着巴基的下巴和唇角：“巴基，巴基，我好爱你……”他看到巴基细白修长的大腿大大岔开着，隐蔽的小穴此刻完全翻了出来，将他的阴茎贪婪地吃了进去，快感之余，生出一股愿望得偿的满足。</p><p> </p><p>可巴基只感到下面被人生生劈开了一样，好不容易积攒起来的快感飞了个一干二净，只剩下撕裂一样的痛楚，从小到大哪受过这份委屈，当下就呜呜哭起来：“疼……好疼啊，你这个骗子，说好不疼的……”他的眼泪跟不要钱似的往下掉，史蒂夫忍着翻涌的欲望，哄道：“再插插就不痛了。”说罢便慢慢退出来，再“噗嗤”一声，狠狠地撞了回去。</p><p> </p><p>巴基这下痛得连哭都没力气了，本就娇嫩的穴肉完全无法承受得住这毫无经验的侵犯，后穴被撑得酸麻不已，他用力推着史蒂夫，抽噎着说：“不要了，我不要史蒂夫干我了，我后悔了……”他脸上全是泪水，一副追悔莫及的样子，“快拔出去，我不喜欢你了……”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫却被他这幅可怜兮兮的样子逗笑了，欲火在心里烧得更胜，“放心，今天一定把你插爽了。”史蒂夫将人和自己掉了个，把巴基抱到扶手椅上，自己则将他的腿掰成M形，按着腿根重新干进去，缓缓捣弄起来，手劲之大几乎要将巴基的臀肉掐变形，他俯身像刚才那样吸吮着巴基的乳肉，下面一次又一次地捅开那紧窄地令人发疯的穴道，回回尽根没入，噗嗤噗嗤的水声在办公室里就没停过。</p><p> </p><p>没过多久史蒂夫就发现自己在某个特定角度进入的时候，巴基的穴肉会格外敏感地夹紧他，便更发了狠撞那块地方，很快，巴基就不再惨兮兮的哭叫，而是迷迷糊糊地哼起来。</p><p> </p><p>“史蒂夫，轻，轻一点啊……”</p><p> </p><p>“我把你操开了，巴基，摸摸你自己。”史蒂夫命令，拉着巴基的手指摸到他们激烈交合着的穴口，“看看你有多贪吃，都吃进去了。”</p><p> </p><p>巴基犹豫着摸到自己两腿间，那不断进出着的硕大阴茎依然滚烫，这是史蒂夫的东西……想到这他又红了脸，立刻把手抽了回来，会阴被史蒂夫的胯打得啪啪作响，不知什么时候，每次都可以全部吞进去了……</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫重新低头吸吮他的嘴唇，巴基想撸一撸被冷落许久的阴茎，却被史蒂夫打开，手被按着揉上自己的胸，他浑身无力地倒在椅子上，身下的水早已弄脏了座椅，一边无意识地揉着嫣红、沾着史蒂夫口水的乳尖，不知史蒂夫又发狠撞了那里，他竟一个激灵，阴茎喷出一股浊液。</p><p> </p><p>这是巴基经历的第一次前列腺高潮，那感觉和以往的射精都不一样，巨大的快感自腰部袭来，犹如魂飞天外一般，他微张着嘴摊在原地，只有身体跟着史蒂夫的动作晃着。</p><p> </p><p>“舒服了吗？”史蒂夫轻轻动着腰部，轻啄他的鼻尖，他怕巴基还一时半会缓不过来。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……好舒服……”巴基失着神，傻傻地笑起来，“史蒂夫好厉害，第一次就插得我这么舒服……”他向史蒂夫伸出手，要一个安慰的抱抱，史蒂夫连忙将人抱在怀里，两人耳鬓厮磨了一会，巴基想起史蒂夫还没射出来，就想挣脱出来，跪下身体，史蒂夫看出他的意图，一把将人拉起来。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”巴基忙问，“你不喜欢我用嘴？”</p><p> </p><p>“不是今天。”史蒂夫低声道，巴基迟疑了一会，“可是你还没……”他盯着那根沾着润滑剂和乱七八糟液体的依然精神的肉棒。</p><p> </p><p>“你转身趴过去，好吗？”史蒂夫脸红红地请求，巴基想都没想就答应了，大咧咧道，“原来你想后入，早说嘛——呃！嗯啊……啊……”他话都没说完史蒂夫便扶着胯顶了进来，只顶的他把没说完的话全吞了进去，变成一声声掺了媚意的呻吟，史蒂夫预感今后巴基在床上必然也不是个好哄的。</p><p> </p><p>巴基扶着座椅靠背，屁股高高耸着，被史蒂夫频频换着角度冲撞，几乎每次都能精准地撞到前列腺，巴基爽得两眼发黑，前面释放过一次的小兄弟很快又硬了起来，从这个角度史蒂夫能清晰地看到巴基那肉浪起伏的臀瓣，中间努力吞吃着硕大阴茎的小嘴，再加上巴基这时候总算得了趣，正一下比一下粘腻地叫着，穴肉深处湿的一塌糊涂，黏糊糊的液体顺着大腿根缓缓流下，多重刺激让史蒂夫越发用力地咬牙挺腰，他感觉自己没法坚持太久了。</p><p> </p><p>巴基被顶得摇摇晃晃，一轮新的快感烧得全身都晕起来，仿佛烟花在眼前炸开，“史蒂夫，用力，用力干我……再把我插射一次，啊，嗯啊……”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫两眼发红，次次狠狠撞进深处，胯骨打得臀肉啪啪作响，恨不得两个囊袋都要塞进去，他手下粗暴地揉着巴基的前胸和屁股，还不断地在他后背吸出一个个红肿的吻痕，很快他身上便布满了红色的星点。</p><p> </p><p>巴基正随着史蒂夫操他的节奏不停前后扭动，史蒂夫真刀真枪干他的感觉比所有春梦加起来还要爽上一千倍，他觉得自己现在变成了那些gv里的骚零，穴道里痒的不得了，恨不能被狠狠操穿。</p><p> </p><p>“以后还要不要喜欢我？要不要被我干？”</p><p> </p><p>“要，我喜欢史蒂夫，好喜欢……也好喜欢史蒂夫干我……”巴基的腰支撑不住地倒下去，脸在皮制椅背上蹭呀蹭，“快点把我插射呀，我受不了了。”他摇着屁股哼哼起来。</p><p> </p><p>“那我射在里面好不好？”史蒂夫把一条腿也放上座椅，抓着巴基背到背后的手插他的后穴。</p><p> </p><p>巴基早就恍恍惚惚，不知今夕何夕了，此刻才模糊地想起来，他和史蒂夫都没戴保险套，这可不健康呀，又傻乎乎问了句，“为什么要射进来？”</p><p> </p><p>史蒂夫却不愿讲话了，只最后发力狠狠地顶着，龟头次次撞上最深处的湿热紧致的穴肉，巴基早就累得不行，可馋人的小嘴却还贪婪地吞咽着史蒂夫的性器。史蒂夫最后撞了几下，才揽着他的腰，温柔地吻上他的嘴，将一股股的精液全射在了巴基肚子里面。</p><p> </p><p>“射进去，好让你怀上孩子呀。”他在巴基耳边，沉沉地说。</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上，史蒂夫把差不多半昏过去的巴基擦干，穿好衣服，送回了家，然后又悄悄返回了学校，将那把办公椅丢到了学校后面的垃圾场，最后才拍拍手离开，下一步，除了回去哄哄爱哭的小爱人，当然就是高调公开他们的关系，吓吓尼士迪高中那帮老古董的校董门咯。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>